


Day Twelve: The True Mastermind

by Supernova95



Series: Lent Drabbles 2014 [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred is both physically and emotionally abusive to Bruce, M/M, though it is not explicitly described, under the guise of a father/son relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova95/pseuds/Supernova95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Alfred is an evil mastermind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twelve: The True Mastermind

Fifteen years, that’s how long he had to wait until Bruce was ready, until he knew the boy wasn’t going to go out and get killed on the first job and ruin his years of planning. It was almost in his hands he could feel it at his fingertips, and yes it may sound egocentric but first Gotham; and then the world.

Alfred smiled as he picked thought the files and police reports on the local drug smuggles, gang leaders, arms dealers and other not so law abiding citizens. Who would make the best target? Who would make the biggest impact. They had to make a scene, a big kerfuffle; they had to be noticed. 

Only then could he start pressing for the reins to Wayne Enterprises, what with his charge having his handful keeping Gotham safe, he would need someone he could trust implicitly wight the day to day running of his family company, and Fox just wan’t it.

“Alfred?”

“Yes Master Wayne?”

“Can I stop now?”

Alfred went over to where Bruce was practising, and he smiled when he saw that all the mannequins had a precision shot to the head.

“Perfect Master Wayne, go have a shower, dinner is in twenty minutes.” The young man smiled at his guardians’ praise, it was few and far between.

“Yes Alfred.” He took the stairs into the house two at a time; he knew what would happen if he was late to dinner.

Alfred turned back to his files and picking one he smirked; yes this is where it begins.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr if you’re interested.   
> 


End file.
